Aria its done
by Set Fire
Summary: This is my lead up to a series


Aria it's done

This is a non-profit story I don't own the characters. This a one shot that will lead to my series that will change Rosewood and the Liars forever.

This is my take on what might happen when Ezra family comes to Rosewood. This is an AU, Maya is alive, Mona wasn't A it was Melissa, Spencer went on vacation for a while, Scoby still together, Emaya is together and Haleb broke up still.

Aria POV

Everything has been strange since we found out that Melissa was A, Spencer and Toby left for some time. Maya was safe she was hiding from Melissa and the A-Team which Jenna, Lucas, Garret, Jackie and Kate were apart of. But, the cops couldn't prove they did anything. And Melissa was acquitted. Hanna and Caleb broke up then she meet Wren at a bar and they hooked up.

Ezra has been very supportive but I can tell he want to be free. I don't know why he won't just tell me. He was even there when someone stole Alison body. I

knew our relationship would be dangerous and weird but I thought it would be better then the way it was going.

Right now I am cuddling with him pretending to sleep. It make him feel better. Suddenly there is a knock on the apartment door, I get up while Ezra barley stirs I giggle to myself. I look through the eye hole and I recognize the woman at the door she is Ezra mother.

She is tall, beautiful, with the same brown hair as Ezra, and an aged look.

Shit I shouldn't be here, she doesn't like our relationship. I run to the bedroom, I shake Ezra but, of course he doesn't stir.

I say "Ezra you need to get up, your mother is here." His eyes bolt open.

Ezra says panicked, "My mother is here you serious?" I nod my head, he puts on his pants and a shirt. "You need to hide in here until she leaves." I sit on the bed, "I love you Aria." He kisses me and I can feel the electricity and the spark that made me fall for him.

Ezra POV

I open the door and my mother is standing there with wearing her usually sad but smiling face. Ever since my father died she was always sad but she never showed it to anyone. Not even me or my brother.

She says, "Hello Ezra. You need to clean up this apartment, it's so dirty."

"Hello to you too mother, what are you doing here?" I say.

"Visiting my son," She says with a sly smirk.

"What do you want?" I say exhausted.

She says still smirking, "I have found you a job at Harvard University."

"What? How did you arrange that?" I ask dumbfounded.

"I have my ways, so we need you decision by tomorrow," She says. "Try to break it easy to Arianna."

I say, "Aria mother."

She says, "What Ezra?"

I say, "Her name is Aria."

She says, "I don't care. To me she is a tramp. She destroyed you fresh start here." She sighs, "I am staying at the Rosewood Resort, meet me there at 10 am, good bye." She quickly exits the apartment.

Aria POV

Oh my god, Ezra got a job offer from Harvard. I am tramp, well that is kinda true I mean her reasoning does make sense. I ruined Ezra. No I didn't we just loved each other.

I run out of the bedroom, Ezra is standing there stunned.

I say, "Are you ok?" He shakes his head. I hug him and kiss on the top of his head.

Ezra says, "I don't know, what to do Aria. I can't pass up this opportunity, but I can't leave you."

I say sadly, "As romantic as that is Ezra, you need to take this job."

Ezra says, "What are you saying?"

I move to the door, "I am saying that were done Ezra take the job. Leave Rosewood." I run out and start to cry. There is only one person I want to talk to.

I knock on his front door. Jason opens the door, and tears are in my eyes. I hug Jason.

Jason says, "Aria what's wrong?"

I sob out, "I broke up with Ezra."

"Why did you come here?"

"Spencer is a mess because of Melissa, Emily is too busy being in love with Maya, and Hanna is with Wren. And you're the only one I could trust. I ruined my parents marriage." He tries to sooth me. But, it doesn't work.

Jason says, "I will do anything."

I say, "Me, and some others are going up to the Poconos come with us."


End file.
